A memory of her
by Liz Bay
Summary: How did Harry end up in this situation?, alone with Ginny in a small passage. After months away from each other, what will they do, face Voldemort or act on their feelings for each other. Read to find out. Sets in the final book.


**Summary: **

Instead of Luna, Ginny follows Harry to Ravenclaw`s common room to look after the lost tiara of Rowena Ravenclaw. And in some stupid way they forget the invisibility cloak ;)

**Note.** READ THIS! I have now looked through the whole story for grammar errors as I can see and have done the best I can. my problem is that I always use the past tense, so from the beginning when I would write this story, I thought only in the present and it was totally wrong. I'm learning! be patient, English is not my first language. I will be happy if you read the story again:)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

_Memory of her_

- Harry stop, Ginny whispered, someone is coming.

- Don't worry I have the invisib...he stops talking, the invisibility cloak was back at the room of requirement.

In panic Harry looks around for some place to hide, the teachers of Hogwarts could not know he was back at Hogwarts yet, especially not Snape. He then saw a curtain, he took Ginny's

hand and dragged her with him to the wall. He pushed the curtains aside and it showed a small passage. He took a hold of Ginny and they pull themselves in sideways. Harry, painfully

aware of Ginny's body pressing against him mumble _muffliato_ with his wand to the curtains.

What the hell was he thinking, he forgot the cloak and now he was here in the small passage with Ginny. After all these months apart, every night he had thought of her on his quest to find

lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. Longing to see her, to kiss her and to be with her. Without knowing, they had started to undress each other. Ginny's hands on him made him warm and his skin

tingle. Somewhere in his head a voice said, this isn't the time, not now. He pinned her hands above her head, he swallows and tries to stop himself, tries to think.

Looking in her eyes was a mistake because Ginny's eyes were glowing. Her voice was determined and full with desire when she said

- kiss me Harry. He could feel her breath against his lips. Harry's only thought before he surrender to her was, how could I resist her. He brushes his lips on hers, Ginny opens her lips to

receive his kiss. Harry's head went all fuzzy, her warmth made him forget the Deathly Hallows , the Horcruxes and Voldemort. Ginny let out a soft moan when their tongues deepened the

kiss. Harry who felt like he was in heaven wanted more and he wanted her now. Kissing Ginny senseless he buried his hand in her hair and the other hand searching for her jeans, she let

out a gasp when she felt his hand on her abdomen. Ginny moaned once more when his hand trailed inside of her jeans,. He gave her a questioning look.

- Harry please, don't stop, don't think, she let out with husky voice and she helps him with her buttons. They kissed each other with no remorse .

Harry was impatient to be so close to Ginny as possible made it hard for him to remove her jeans, and with a sigh of frustration he took out his wand and mumble the only charm he could

think of, _accio_ "Ginny's jeans" . With that Ginny let out a giggle because for her it was not so difficult and she could easily take Harry's jeans off. Full aware of what they were doing Harry

grabbed Ginny's legs and lifted her up against him.

No one could separate them now, in this passage there was only them. Aroused of emotions Harry pushed inside Ginny. Both shocked and overwhelmed by the new experience of each

other. Harry stood still so she could adjust him inside her. Harry whispered in her ear,

- Are you ok ? Ginny's cheeks was a bit red and her eyes was glowing darker. Ginny nod's and Harry leans in and kiss her passionately. Harry moves in and out of her and she soon relaxes

and moves with him.

With a mix of tears, moans, kisses and pleasure Ginny takes a harder grip on Harry and move faster with him when he's moving in and out of her. He can feel how she is getting tighter

around him and Ginny grabs his neck, narrowing her nails in his skin. Instead of screaming his name she hold her head close to his and locks her eyes with his. So he can see her explosion

reflect in her eyes. He push harder into her and she let her head fall back at the wall and in momentarily Harry burst inside her. Both breathing hard and Ginny collapse in his arms...

Epilogue

Out in the corridor Harry tells Ginny that he loves her, what ever happens to him he will always lover her. Harry locks this memory deep inside his heart. Unwillingly he force himself to think

of what is a head of him. To find the lost tiara of Rowena Ravenclaw and then kill Voldemort once and for all. With his mind made up they walked hand in hand to Ravenclaw`s common room.

The End

Please tell me what you think of the story!:)


End file.
